


No Such Thing As Paradise

by bunnybebe247



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybebe247/pseuds/bunnybebe247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship wasn't complicated. They said hello, kissed, had sex then went on their way. Simply put it was paradise. Until emotions got involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing As Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Not Edited

**No Such Thing As Paradise**

 

*

The first time it happened it scared the hell out of the both of them. Not because they forgot a condom or because it was bad...In fact the scariest part was that it was immensely pleasing on both ends. In fact the first time it wasn't even sex, which is why it was so scary.

It started with a small favor. Lydia was still new to the whole Banshee thing and was looking for help wherever she could get it. Books, Movies and the Internet were not all that helpful, she needed help. Real help.

As you can guess her options were fairly limited, only having access to, two people. Derek and Peter.

It took her less than a second to cross Peter off the list, seeing as he was ruthless and untrustworthy. She desperately wanted help but she knew asking him would come with a cost. Peter would want something in return. Something that would end up hurting either her or her friends in the long run.

To her Derek was different. She figured he'd at least listen before kicking her out. When it came to beings of the Supernatural, Derek would help anyone who wasn't a threat to him or his pack. Behind his dark demeanor and permanent glare he did indeed have a heart, no matter how small it might be.

*

The last person Derek expected to be at his door was Lydia Martin. Its not as if he wasn't well acquainted with the Strawberry-Blonde, it was just that they rarely if ever actually talked to each other. So needless to say, her showing up at his door at nine in the morning is beyond surprising.

"So are you gonna let me in or do I have to push past you myself?" Derek's glare intensifies burning an imaginary hole into Lydia's head. Suffice to say it didn't work. Instead she just continues looking at him smirking at his attempt to scare her away.

"What do you want. I thought I made it clear all pack members are to attend school." Making good on her promise Lydia pushes past Derek entering his empty loft.

"You should really decorate around here. " Derek shuts the door, following Lydia further into the room.

"Lydia?" She stops at the sound of her name. Silently remembering what she came for. Lydia takes a daring step towards Derek with a smile that holds the power of puppy dog eyes. No one has ever said no to it.

"I need your help." His eyebrow immediately lifts in question, he takes two quick steps towards Lydia crossing his arms against his chest. Lydia would be lying if she said she didn't look directly at his arms. Its not a secret that Derek is an attractive guy, both in body and mind. But right now let's focus on his body, his incredibly built body.

"You? Aren't you some sort of genius?"

"Yes I am. However my intellectual abilities don't cover the supernatural. Yours however does." Derek nods along with her statement, he steps around her, his shoulder brushing against her body. Lydia doesn't turn until she hears his bed creak. 

Derek is sat on his bed, his hands clamped together, his elbows resting on his legs.

"You want information on your gift." Its not a question. He knows its why she's here, that's why they all come. Derek is like Supernatural Encyclopedia. He was full of the information they all looked for. 

"Don't call it that. Its not a gift." Derek doesn't say anything. As usual he stares at her with a complete expression of boredom. "Forget it. I'll just stick to the books. You wouldn't have helped anyway." She gets to the door when he calls her back. His tone hoarse and regretful.

"What do you need?"

"Everything. Obviously." Derek looks down to her and glares. Lydia would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy that. She loved pissing him off.

"You'd be better off asking the one who bit you. I'm sure Peter is creeping around town somewhere."

"I need someone I trust."

"And you trust me?"

"Shocking isn't it. Look are you gonna help or not. I don't have all day." That's why he stays away from her. Lydia is far too snappy for him.

On one hand she's pack, that comes with priority. You protect your own, no matter how annoying they may be.

"Fine. Next time we do this after school. I don't want any of you missing more classes than you have to."

"Yes sir." She winks at him and takes a seat on a nearby chair. "I'm listening all mighty one." Derek just sits there glaring she was just as annoying as every other teenager.

*

Two hours. They've been waiting for Peter to leave for two hours and it wasn't getting any easier. Like Stilinski, Lydia had a habit of talking. A lot. He came to the conclusion that she was just as annoying.

"I still don't understand why we're here." He rolls his eyes. For someone who claims to be a genius she sure does miss a lot. 

"He has the book. You want to know about being a banshee and since you refuse to ask him, we'll just take it."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. "

*

"He's coming back." Derek attempts to pull her back toward his Camaro but freezes when he sees Kate coming from the opposite direction. He pushes Lydia against the wall in attempt to shield her from the older woman " Kate is here. Shut up and act natural." 

"Do you want me to shut up or act natural because with natural I talk."

"I want you to do which ever one would prevent us from not getting caught. You decide."

"You know Derek he can still see us. Maybe the best thing we could do is direct attention away from us." He glares down at her a hint of question in his eyes. "The best way to draw attention away is to make someone uncomfortable." She smirks up at him already enjoying the way he shifts in front of her. "The best way to do that is PDA." When Derek doesn't say anything Lydia starts to explain. "It means-"

"I know what it means. "

"Good."

"I'm not kissing you Lydia."

"This isn't easy for me either."

"You're underage."

"I'm 18. Now shut up and kiss me." She a hand around the curve of his neck and pulls him down attaching his lips to hers. The smell of his cologne stuffing her nose. The kiss was soft, not at all demanding. As intense as the older man was Lydia half expected him to kiss the same way. Instead his hand drops from the wall behind her finding a place on her hip. Her tongue brushes against his lips, he parts it just enough to let hers in. 

She takes a quick intake of breath when he pulls her closer her chest now flush against his. Unable to take anymore Lydia moves away from him her chest heaving as she fights to catch her breath. Derek is still close to her his breathing quick but his was nowhere as fast as hers, his hand drops from her hair but the other one stays on her waist as he looks down at her. "Sorry. Not all of us have werewolf type of breathing."

"That shouldn't have happened. "

"Grow a pair Derek." She pushes him away from her walking back toward the car with the man in tow. "Then again I'm pretty sure that wasn't a cell phone in your pocket." With a wink she slips into his car and within a few moments she's adjusting her makeup and hair. "Can we speed this up. Allison and I are going out for Mani-Pedis." Derek walks over with his trademark eye roll.

"Whatever."

*

The next time something happened it was Erica's fault. Erica had this idea that they needed a monthly pack night. During this time they'd all gather in his loft watch movies, play games and eat tons of food because let's face it, they're wolves.

Erica had been grilling him for days after he came back home smelling like Lydia. Doing his Alpha thing he promptly ignored her then remembered that was impossible. She blackmailed him into telling her and while he wanted to strangle her he remembered he was doing this whole anger management thing and did his best to keep his anger under control.

"It was just a kiss Erica."

"I bet it was. So was it good? Was there tongue?"

"Erica-"

"Look you mine as well give it up now. We both know you'll eventually tell me." Derek drops from the chin-up bar and picks up his shirt ready to go into the bathroom. "They'll be here soon. And unless you want me to make you're night a living hell I suggest you start talking." 

"You just love hearing yourself talk don't you?"

"I have a heavenly voice so yes." He knew he would regret this. Telling Erica a secret is like signing your death sentence. In fact in many ways its worst than death.

"She asked me for help. We were sneaking into Peter's place then we noticed him and Kate so we needed to blend in. She kissed me so they'd look away."

"Yeah PDA is gross."

"Unless its you and Boyd?" He mocks.

"We're cute." The door to the loft swings open and the rest of the pack files in Scott, Issac, Allison, Kira, Malia, Stiles, Lydia and Boyd. "There goes your girlfriend. Maybe you should go say hi."

"You're evil."

"And you're the one I learn from. You never told me it would be this fun." She hops off the counter and saunters over to Boyd, wrapping her arms around his neck she brings him down for a kiss.

*

Reason number 500 why Derek hates teenagers: Party Games.

Allison thought it would be a brilliant idea to play Truth or Dare with a Spin the Bottle twist. If hell was a real place he was officially there.

"Derek. The point of pack night is to have fun. You look like you're being tortured."

"I'm pretty sure this is a form of torture. I hate you all."

"We are all aware of the fact that when you say that, you mean you love us. You just won't admit it unless one of our tongues are down your throat." Both he and Lydia turn to look at her, it looked a lot less suspicious since everyone else in the room did as well. Erica was like the other little sister he never wanted and he was sure she knew that. She was a special kind of evil. 

"Kinda ironic coming from you considering this is the first time I've seen you and Boyd separated since forever." Erica's head snapped toward Lydia a threatening smile gracing her face.

"You aren't in a position to be sassing me Martin. "

"Go back to making out with your boyfriend Reyes."

"Hm. I seem to have touched a nerve. Maybe Derek can help settle you. For your Dare sweetie you have to kiss the King of Darkness. I'm sure you'd both enjoy it. Hm Otra Vez."

"Perhaps I can put my size six heel up your-" Derek growls, like actually growls. And it silences the two. 

"Drop it. Just pick a movie. I'll get the snacks. Lydia let's go."

"Excuse me?"

"I will drag you if I have to." Lydia slamming her purse onto the floor beside her causes Issac and Allison to break apart. Both turn to stare at her as if it were she that lost it but instantly return to resuscitating each other. Some best friend.

When Lydia makes it into the kitchen Derek is already placing snacks into different bowls. His usual grimace planted on his face.She stays back looking on for a moment. Derek slams each bag of chips into a bowl. Angrily mutter to himself basically its a typical Derek day.

*

Lydia was the last to leave since she traveled with the couples she decided it would be best if she walked home, she refused to drive while they groped each other in the background.

"I'll drive you don't worry about it." Even Erica stopped talking when he said that. Rolling his eyes Derek picked up the keys to his Camaro and started toward the door.

"Wait. You're taking Lydia home. Derek are you okay?" Derek pushed a teasing Issac out of.the way continuing on his path.

"You didn't know. Lydia and Derek have been super close lately. Its almost as if-"

"I'm taking her home because she's pack. Its almost 12 in the morning and I don't want her going alone." Now that was a shock to everyone because plenty members have gone home even later from both his loft and other events.

"You once made Stiles walk home because he refused to stop calling you Sourwolf. If I remember it was 1 am at the time." Erica argued.

"Yeah and you should also remember I made him take Malia with him. She barely leaves his side anyway."

"Hm. You sure you just don't want-"

"Let's go Lydia." Both Derek and Lydia turn to glare at the blonde who grins harder when she notices. Derek hopes she finds new meat soon. He hates being the object of her evil. "I'll be back."

"Give or take an hour." The meaning was clear behind the statement. And Derek knows they all hear his heartbeat speed up at the statement Issac and Boyd likely take it as him getting angry. Erica however is smirking at her accomplishment. June honestly couldn't come sooner.

*

Lydia slams the Camaro door shut causing Derek to glare at her, his hands clenching around the steering wheel. Leave it to Erica Reyes and Lydia Martin to piss him off to no end in the matter of hours. The two were perfect for each other.

"You are aware you have to stick that in to get it to work right?" His eyes slip toward her wondering if she caught the innuendo but the Banshee was simply examining her nails occasionally swiping it with a file.

"You are aware I'm doing you a favor right. I could always let you walk." Tossing the file back into her bag Lydia clasps her hands together settling back in her seat, her head tilted toward the older man.

"We both know you'd stalk me all the way there so this whole 'Big Bad Wolf' routine needs to be saved for someone who would actually fall for it. "

Without responding Derek puts the key in the ignition and speeds off, not caring about what damage is done. For him Graduation could not come sooner.

*

"Thanks for the ride." Lydia unbuckles her seat belt grabbing her bag from the dash. Like the rest of the car ride Derek remained silent instead he nods his head in her direction in response. "I mean it. You didn't have to do this. "

"You're pack. I would've done it for anybody." Her eyes trail his body before she finds herself nodding in agreement.

"I've noticed. Admirable really." Derek studies her for a few moments because he was sure she meant that in the most sarcastic of ways but her heartbeat was steady, her features genuine. "I'm not lying Derek so you can put you're werewolf senses away. "

"I wasn't-"

"You were." Her hand brushes through her hair and she gently shakes it to one side. Lydia takes notice of how Derek keep his hands on the steering wheel tightening it as she speaks. "I get the whole 'I trust no one' thing but I thought we moved pass that. "

"I drove you home."

A smirk graces her face and she tilts her head slightly toward the door her eyes widening at his words. "You did didn't you."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah I do. Quick question though." His head turns slowly toward her, his eyebrows raising in question. "The whole mums the word thing. Is that primarily one-sided because Erica obviously knew something was up and I didn't tell her." The older man snapped his eyes back forward his eyes tracing the outline of the Building.

"She figured it out. Unlucky for us Erica happens to be the best with her gift. She was able to smell you all over me. She questioned me and I couldn't deny it. I only lie to my pack if I have no other choice." Lydia nods along with his statement putting on a fresh coat of gloss.

"Right. Well then I guess we have two secrets now." 

"Two?" His eyebrows raise in question.

"Yeah. Two." Lydia leans over the divider and presses her lips against Derek's, her hand resting on his cheek. His hand barely grazes her arm before she pulls away and exits the car leaving a stunned Derek behind her.

*


End file.
